the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Rhythm
'Battle Rhythm '''is an music-themed fighting game created by GreatDragonKid from DeviantART. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-12, Rated-T Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a Best of Three Acts (the Rounds of the series), but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken ). The gameplay format is 2.5D. There are two types of signature attacks in the game: The first ones are the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct 2013. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Indicator. The second type is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Indicator and is the game's equivalent of the Critical Art in Street Fighter V and the Rage Art in Tekken 7. The Story Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival Match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Story Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In case you're wondering who's the main villain? No... Don Z is not this. The villain in question is a shadow figure mentioned in this journal, of which I will reveal once the first profile is uploaded. In the middle of the Health Indicator, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains, similar to Street Fighter Alpha 3. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of the Kenki Gauge in'' Samurai Shodown V''? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named the Rhythm Breaker. In addition to that, you can counter the break in form of the Rhythm Counter. There's an actual Training Zone stage. Said stage is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. I visualize the game in Unreal Engine 4, thanks to its highly detailed visuals and smooth, intuitive development of the game. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Rosters Playable * Adriana Salazar: The cousin of Carlos from Baja California, and a Lucha Libre fangirl. Wants to compete with the objective of saving Lucha Libre AAA from corrupt politicians whom they attempt to close its headquarters. Voiced by Dulce María * Carlos Velásquez: Our main protagonist. A wanderer who enters the 13th Rhytmic Martial Arts Tournament in order to duel Don Z, the man responsible for the defeat of his mentor Ken Lee. Voiced by Yago Muñoz * Damian Williams: A WWE Superstar who enters the tournament in order to make a name for himself. He's also a narcissistic selfie-taker. Voiced by Tom Felton * Garrett McRae: A "tough-as-nails" UFC competitor who also happens to be the main vocalist of the Metal band "Shaving Heads". Wants to show that the Metal is the superior music genre in the world. Voiced by Steven Ogg * Iván Díaz: A class clown, bully hunter and also a childhood friend of the Rhythm Battlers. After arresting his adoptive father, Maximiliano Guzmán, a crime lord, he enters to clean his country's reputation and to fight for the defenseless. Voiced by Danny Ocean * Jacob Moses: A bodyguard hired by a shadow figure to infiltrate and then kill with every competitor in the tournament, however, he knows that said figure would outlive his usefulness. Voiced by Dvir Benedek * Joaquín Ortiz: The friendly rival of Carlos. Enters the tournament to seek a good fight and to flirt with every female competitor, minus Adriana, his childhood friend. Voiced by Reykon * Kastor Euklideus: Condecorated Rhythmic Combat veteran and the mentor figure of the Rhythm Battlers, akin to Mortal Kombat's very own Raiden. He's aware of the dangers the Rhythm Battlers are awaiting in the Tournament. Voiced by Elias Koteas * Lu Fong: The world's most renowed Kung Fu Cinema superstar who idolized Bruce Lee as a child. Has a tendency to sneak in every party possible. Voicec by Ian Gouw * Murdock Jameson: An underground circuit fighter and one of the two survivors of a family massacre led by a terrorist cult of serial killers alongside with his sister Shantel. Wants to defeat Don Z, who tried to kill them once. Voiced by Phil LaMarr * Natalie Volkova: A professional assassin who used to be the master of both Adriana and Rina. Nowadays is ordered to kill her former students by a shadow figure, hovever, she's aware that said figure would oust her. Voiced by Nastasya Samburskaya * Reggie Weimann: A pro-ambiental caretaker who enters the tournament after seeing that greedy businessmen are ordering the destruction of a sacred preservation area in his country. Voiced by Usain Bolt * Rina Yamanaka: Our main heroine. A half-mexican J-Pop Idol who enters the tournament so she can rescue her younger sister Sayaka, who's kidnapped by Don Z. Voiced by Maaya Uchida * Shantel Jameson: The younger sister of Murdock and a famous Women's Bantamweight Boxing Champion. Like her brother, she also plans to take down Don Z for trying to kill her months ago. Voiced by Danielle Nicolet * Takeru Hojo: The son of Masaru, a Yakuza boss. A prodigy since his childhood, he was ordered by his father to kill his former middle school classmate Rina, only to discover that his father is working with a shadow figure, and is now atoning for his past by competing in the tournament. Voiced by Junya Ikeda * Tomas Cristiano: A cheerful samba dancer who enters the tournament so he wants to promote his latest carnival to the world, otherwise, his dream wouldn't be realized if he loses. Voiced by Daniel de Oliveira Bosses * Doctor Giga: The shadow figure and Final Boss of Battle Rhythm. A dictator from the Argus Dimension who conquered many alternate dimensions before and decides to conquer Earth for one reason... he hates music. Voiced by Clancy Brown * Don Z: The Sub-Boss. A former Reggaeton singer who was expelled from the discographic company Candela Boricua due to a fight with the chairman. He's now serving as the top henchman of the shadow figure. Voiced by Carlos Ponce DLCs * Amadeus Swietoslaw: A religious priest from Poland. He's was unjustly blamed in the Catholic Church and competes in order to clear his name and reveal the truth regarding a raunchy priest. Voiced by Bogusław Linda * Captain Lyrus: A superpowered being from Argus Dimension. He's the younger twin brother of Doctor Giga. However, he's actually heroic and wants to take Doctor Giga down. Voiced by Kiefer Sutherland * Hiroto Fujiwara: Former Puroresu star who was expelled from New Japan Pro Wrestling after revealing that he's working with Yakuza boss Masaru Hojo. Has a dislike towards the latter's own son Takeru. Voiced by Hidenori Tokuyama * John Holt: Highly talented opera singer from Ireland who competes in order to save the Auditorium he always works from its unexpected closing at the hands of a corrupt major. Voiced by Dan Castellaneta * Marion Hansen: A distinguished member of the League of Spies from Norway. Seeks to find her former teammate Natalie Volkova and return to her senses because she insists that working for the shadow figure is not a good idea. Voiced by Agnes Kittelsen * Patrick Jones: The leader of a Biker Gang called The Wildborn Ones. He's the self-proclaimed rival of Garrett McRae, and wants a rematch in the tournament after losing against him in a bar brawl days ago. Voiced by David Sobolov * Raystrom: Air force pilot from the Cyberpunk Dimension. Has a heated revenge against Doctor Giga for killing his fellow comrades during one of the dictator's interdimensional conquests. Voiced by Troy Baker * Valerie Hickenbottom: Teenage aerobics instructor from Australia who is Carlos #1 fan. Competes in the tournament so she will meet him in person. Voiced by Amy Jo Johnston NPCs # Afro Jones # Antwan Green # Arturo Rivera # Azimilior # Blingood # Bob Marley # Braun Strowman # Bray Wyatt # Brock Rudder # Bruce Lee # Carmen Salazar # Connie Markova # Counselor Watts # Dempsey Holt # Doctrine Doppler # Dolph Ziggler # Erick Rowan # Gunther Rumpelstinskin # Horacio Ortiz # Iara Costa # Jacqueline Chan # JBL # Jerry Lawler # Jesús Zúñiga # Joaquín Roldan # John Cena # Jushin Thunder Liger # Kazimerz Kosmatka # Kazuo Yamazaki # Kelly McRae # Ken Lee # Kevin Holt # Khalid Ahmar # Klaudia Landowski # League of Spies' Boss # Leo McRae # Luke Harper # Marisela Peña # Masaru Hojo # Maximiliano Guzmán # Mayor of Wexford # Michael Buffer # Michael Cole # Miguel Delgado # Mike Chioda # Morpheus # Nanobyte # Nolan McRae # Paulina Guzmán # Peter Schultz # Queen Zonda Sonus # Relámpago Azul Jr. # Resideadent # Rodrigo Velásquez # Sally McRae # Samantha Leung # Sasha Banks # Sayaka Yamanaka # Senator Hertz # Sexy Star # Shang Lee # Shayla Holt # Sofía Melania # Supreme Ruler Teras # Tao Lin # Tao Shen # Tao Ziyi # Terrence West # The Miz # Tiffany Karell # Triple H # Tyler Breeze # Tyson Floyd # Vince McMahpn # Vindictus # Yisheng Qian Zhao # Zeus Arenas Starter # AAA Six-Sided Ring # Desert of Laments # Detroit Boxing Gym # Favela Bonita # Hong Kong Showdown # Mythologic Museum Library # Nana Mizuki High School # Picadilly Park # Pleasure Island # Puerto Cabello # Rumble in Detroit # Russian Roulette # Streets of Akihabara # The Ortiz Mansión # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Bosses # Abandoned Factory # Giga's Lair DLCs # Argus City # Cathedral of Assumption # Cyber Air Force Carrier # Dotonbori Bridge # Gym and Fitness Center # National Opera House # Texan Gas Station # Tromsdalstinden Trivia * Inspired to do that is because one time, some electronic music in the M.U.G.E.N. engine. Dance-Fighting game after Bust a Groove, which is the rhythm game. Category:Games